Douleur
by Petit Coconuts
Summary: Alors Samaël tua son frère. Alors le Lucifer, le Diable, tua l'archange, le messager de Dieu, Gabriel. Alors ton monde s'effondra en morceaux.


_Heyyyyyy! Voici une auteur a qui ça a manqué de poster!_

_Conscience : Dis surtout que tu bloque sur un Imagine donc tu ne poste rien_

_Mais euuuuuuuh... C'est pas gentiiiiiiiil!_

_Toujours est-il que cet Os est dédié a l'incroyable, la magnifique : Freyja Manga! (Dixit ma sœur qui peut être légèrement reloue quand on parle de son Gaby... Mais je t'aime quand même!)_

_J'avoue, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant..._

_Conscience : s'pèce de madeleine..._

_Et alors? Tu me laisses terminer oui ou merde?_

_Conscience : merde_

_Bon bah je te chut! et pis je te ferais remarquer que ma mère est pire donc hein!_

_Je suis toujours corrigée par l'époustouflante, la sublime : Racoonims!_

_Voili voilou. On se retrouve en bah car il y a une note **TRÈS IMPORTANTE** pour vous chez lecteurs!_

_Bref, voici l'OS!_

TTTTTTTTT

TTTTT

T

**Douleur**

Tu savais que Gabriel était dans une merde sans nom quand tu le vit sur le pas de ta porte.  
Il t'expliqua alors qu'il comptait aider les Winchester.  
Tu soupiras. Pourquoi?  
Tu avais quelque chose à lui annoncer même si il devait probablement s'en douter.  
En tant que chasseuse, tu savais ce qui se tramait... Mais là... Toi comme Gabriel, saviez ce qui allait probablement arriver.  
Si Gabriel se lâchait trop ou laissait ses sentiments le contrôler, il se ferait tuer par Lucifer. Il t'expliqua qu'il allait sûrement devoir draguer une de ses anciennes conquêtes. Tu soupiras d'amusement en lui demandant laquelle. En plusieurs millénaires, il avait eu le temps d'avoir mille et une aventures avec tant de femmes...  
Tu te trouvais chanceuse d'avoir eu ta chance avec lui. Mais ça serais sûrement sa dernière. Alors, vous passâtes (je sais que ce verbe est bizarre XD) ensemble une nuit incroyable mais tu avais la peur au tripes.  
Le lendemain, Gabriel était toujours à tes côtés quand tu te réveillas. Tu fus surprise. Tu pensais qu'il allait te quitter dans ton sommeil car ça serait sûrement trop dur de dire au revoir. Il te sourit et te laissa le temps de t'habiller. Il préparait des crêpes quand tu arrivas dans la cuisine.  
Des crêpes...  
C'est ce que tu mangeais quand tu l'avais rencontré. Une fois le petit déjeuner mangé, il s'habilla en un claquement de doigt.  
Littéralement.  
Tu souris. Lui demandait encore une fois en blaguant, s'il se prenait pour Joséphine. Il rit et te répondit que c'était lui qui avait inspiré cette série sur Joséphine Ange Gardien et qu'il était outré qu'elle reproduise le même geste que lui. Vous rîtes (je ne suis pas sûre de celui-là ^^') ensemble pendant quelques minutes puis vous vous regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Tes yeux te piquèrent puis tu eus les larmes aux yeux en pensant à son rire que tu ne réentendrais sûrement pas de sitôt...  
En pensant que vous riiez comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il te serra dans ses bras pendant que tu déversais un flot de larmes. Tu ne voulais tellement pas qu'il meure... Tu lui demandas alors de le laisser l'accompagner. Il ne put résister.  
C'est comme ça que quelques heures plus tard, tu étais dans l'Impala, la fameuse Impala des Winchester. Gabriel était à côté de toi. Tu ne le voyais pas mais tu le savais. Tu suivis les garçons jusque la chambre. Tu savais ce qu'il se passait mais pas eux. Il y eut le moment où ils découvrirent la réunion des dieux et ce moment où Gabriel fit son entrée. Il y eut un long, très long laps de temps ou tu ne suivis qu'à moitié les événements. Au bout d'un moment, tu te rendis compte qu'il ne restait que toi et les deux archanges. Tu avais raté le moment pour sortir, bloquée par une table qui avait volé. Au moment où Lucifer allait poignarder ton amant, tu réussis à sortir de ta cachette, leur hurlant d'arrêter.  
Les deux fils de Dieu furent surprit. Gabriel rangea sa lame et se précipita vers toi. Il te prit dans tes bras comme ci c'était la dernière fois. Il t'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'était un baiser d'adieu.  
Tu le serras dans tes bras lorsqu'il voulut partir. Tu lui soufflas alors cette petite phrase. Ce simple petit "Je pense que tu le sais mais… je suis enceinte de toi de 2 mois, Sweetie Trickster ". Il écarquilla grand les yeux. Il sembla paniquer et se retourna vers Lucifer. Il s'en doutait mais espérait de tout cœur que ce soit un autre ange qui se soit envoyé en l'air avec une humaine.  
Lucifer s'approcha de vous. Tu serrais la main de Gabriel. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer.  
Gabriel supplia son frère de bien vouloir te laisser en vie. Venait sa dernière volonté. Lucifer soupira. Les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux, sachant qu'il allait devoir tuer don petit frère. Son petit Gaby alors que celui ci allait avoir un enfant. Alors qu'il lui avait donné un neveu. Tu hurlais de douleur et de tristesse en voyant Gabriel s'approcher Lucifer. Lucifer devait le tuer. Sinon ça serait Mickaël, pour le punir de n'avoir rien fait contre Lucifer alors qu'il le pouvait.  
Lucifer s'excusa auprès de son frère, et lui promit de ne pas blesser "sa misérable mais supportable humaine".

Alors Samaël tua son frère.  
Alors le Lucifer, le Diable, tua l'archange, le messager de Dieu, Gabriel.  
Alors ton monde s'effondra en morceaux.

Tu hurlais, pleurais et serrais le cadavre de ton amant. Les traces de ses ailes sur le parquet étaient encore chaudes mais tu ne t'en préoccupais pas. Tu sanglotais en voyant le vide qu'avait laissé Gabriel. Ton cœur se serrait, tu avais tellement mal. Certaines de tes larmes séchaient sur tes joues, coulaient sur ton menton et ton cou. Un boule s'était formée dans ta gorge et te faisait mal à chaque fois que tu sanglotais. Tu sentais ton corps trembler, secoué par ta tristesse, ta mâchoire tremblotante.  
Tu sentis la main de l'archange déchu sur ton épaule. Tu le supplias de te tuer, pour que tu puisses le rejoindre mais Lucifer ne pût s'y résoudre. Il avait promit à son frère. Alors tes larmes redoublèrent face à la douleur. Tu serrais la main de Gabriel dans la tienne. Tu la posais sur ton ventre.

"Dans quelques mois, je serais maman et tu seras papa. Tu te rends compte?".

Non.  
Il ne se rendrait pas compte car il était mort.  
Gabriel était mort.

Tu aurais tellement aimé lui annoncer autrement, que comme ça que tu étais enceinte, dans ta maison près du lac, par exemple, mais non. Vous ne pourrez pas avoir une belle famille, un chien, une vie heureuse. Parce que Gabriel était mort. Parce que tu étais une chasseuse. Parce que les chasseurs n'ont pas le droit au bonheur. Parce que l'Apocalypse était imminente. Parce que Dieu avait foutu la merde et était parti. C'était sa faute. La faute de Dieu. Mais aussi de Lucifer, pour avoir tué Gabriel. Celle de Mickaël, qui aurait tué Gabriel si Lucifer ne l'avait pas fait. Et celle de Gabriel, pour t'avoir séduite, pour t'avoir aimée et s'être laissé embarquer dans des emmerdes incroyables. C'était la faute des Winchesters, qui avaient déclenché l'Apocalypse, qui avait embarqué Gabriel dans cette mission suicide. C'était ta faute, pour être une chasseuse, pour être tombée amoureuse de ses yeux dorés, pour l'avoir aimé et avoir accepté son amour, pour l'avoir suivi dans cette mission et n'avoir rien fait pour le sauver. Mais tu avais un enfant. Une apocalypse à gérer... Trop de choses.

Lucifer te conseilla de retrouver les Winchesters dehors. Il te laissa emmener le corps de Gabriel avec toi. Il fit apparaître un brancard et fit l'éviter le corps de Gabriel dessus. Tu poussais le brancard et sortis dehors. Sam te serra dans ses bras quand il te vit arriver, Sans voir le corps sans vie derrière toi, Sans remarquer les traces de larmes sur tes joues, sans avoir remarqué ta main crispé sur ton ventre. Puis Dean ouvrit les yeux et remarqua tout.  
Alors tu leur dit.

"Je suis enceinte de Gabriel mais il est mort, tué par Lucifer. Il lui a fait promettre de ne pas me tuer. Je ne peux pas le rejoindre... Je... Je..."

Puis tu fondis de nouveau en larmes. Le brancard disparut. Le corps de Gabriel tomba par terre. Tu manquais de t'effondrer. Dean te rattrapa de justesse mais tu ne t'en rendis pas compte. Tout ce que tu voyais, c'était les yeux auparavant rieurs de Gabriel, maintenant vide, sans vie, dans lesquels se reflétaient les étoiles. Sam hissa le corps sur la banquette à côté de toi à ta demande.

Vous vous rendîtes chez Bobby. Le lendemain, tu enterras le corps, puis tu allais te renseigner sur les nephilims. Tu sus qu'il ne leur fallait que 5-6 mois pour se développer et que l'humaine qui le portait finissais par mourir. Tu ne voulais pas mourir. Alors tu prias, encore et encore, priant Dieu et Gabriel.  
Même si il était mort, tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à l'oublier. Quelques mois plus tard, tu accouchais. Les garçons eux, étaient allés essayer de récupérer leur demi frère Adam qui devait servir de véhicule provisoire à Mickaël. Tu avais tout de suite apprécié le gamin et lui de même. Quand tu eus une violente contraction, il appela les Winchester. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers toi.  
Il te fit un sourire désolé et se dirigea dehors. Tu te doutais qu'il allait repartir. Les garçons durent donc partir pour essayer d'aller trouver leur frère. Tu hurlas une nouvelle fois à cause de la contraction. Une personne apparue à côté de toi. Tu sursautais. Un ange. Tu savais en reconnaître un quand tu en voyais un. Son véhicule avait la cinquantaine, des cheveux blonds parsemé de gris par ci par là, des yeux bleus et une barbe naissante. Il se présenta comme Balthazar, un des anges dont Gabriel s'était occupé. Il te dit qu'il avait eu du mal à te trouver.  
Son grand frère lui avait demandé de s'occuper de toi si jamais il lui arrivait quoique se soit. Une contraction plus violente arriva. La douleur t'étourdit. Bobby était allé à la pharmacie la plus proche quand les contractions avaient été de plus en plus violentes. Balthazar t'installa sur canapé. Cela ne dura que 10 minutes mais ça sembla une éternité de douleur pour toi. Une chaleur irradia de ton ventre et tu sentis la vie te quitter. Tu allais atteindre ton paradis quand une voix te souffla dans l'oreille "Pas encore..." Tu te sentis retomber dans ton corps. Tu ouvris les yeux avec stupéfaction. Balthazar tenait ton enfant dans ses bras et se retourna vers toi, surpris. Tu lui expliquas la voix et tout ce que tu avais ressentit. Il t'expliqua a son tour que c'était l'œuvre de Dieu et qu'il devait avoir des choses encore importantes prévues pour toi. Il te demanda alors comment tu voulais nommer ton fils. Tu le regardas puis tu sentis une nouvelle douleur dans ton ventre. Tu le regardais, les yeux paniqués. Tu accouchas d'une fille, une petite fille. Un deuxième enfant. Tu étais surprise. Au moment où la chaleur se répandait de nouveau en toi, tu sentis une force empêcher ton âme et ton esprit de quitter ton corps. Balthazar fut surtout surpris de cet enfant non attendu. Il te demanda à nouveau comment tu allais appeler tes deux enfants. Tu décidais d'appeler ton fils Loki et ta fille Johanna. Bobby se précipita dans la maison et pointa son arme sur Balthazar. Puis il vit le d'enfants dans tes bras.

"Jade, tu va bien?"

Tu souris. Oui, tu allais bien. La main qui avait empêché ton âme et ton esprit de monter au paradis, qui t'avais permis de t'occuper de tes enfants, tu l'aurais reconnue entre toute. C'était la main de Gabriel. Tu savais que les recherches allaient durer longtemps mais tu t'en fichais. Tu finirais par le retrouver.

**OoOoOoO**

Bonus :

Sam et Dean rentrèrent chez Bobby essoufflé et sans Adam. Ils étaient dépités. Cas' avait disparu et leur frère était aux mains de Mickaël. Ils froncèrent les sourcils quand ils te virent dans le salon/bureau, serrant tes enfants contre toi avec Bobby qui installait une couverture sur tes épaules. Sam sourit et laissa quelques larmes échapper. Dean put prendre Johanna et sentit ses bras trembler. Il te conseilla d'aller préparer tes affaires dès que possible, qu'il allait t'emmener chez Lisa et Ben pour que tu puisses te reposer en sécurité.

Fin...

Ou pas?...

TTTTTTTTT

TTTTT

T

_Cher lecteurs, voila un choix crucial! un choix pour vous! Un choix qui sera décisif!_

_Conscience : T'arrête ton cirque oui?_

_Oui bah hein! Voila, alors je vous propose d'écrire une suite a cet OS puisque notre cher Gaby Gabe reviens dans la saison 13 et meure... encore une fois... mais bon, l'acteur a dit qu'il n'était pas définitivement mort donc ça va!_

_Du coup, a vous de me dire dans les reviews si vous voulez la suite! Je sais dejà que Freyja Manga voudrait une suite et je l'incite a montrer son enthousiasme dans les reviews (c'est beaucoup plus agréable que de l'entende me chouiner dans les oreilles puis passer par diverses menace pour que je continue... APrès c'est pas contre toi hein)_

_Conscience : Eh mais vas-y tu grattes les reviews!_

_Baaaaah.. Il a jamais été dit qu'on avait pas le droit!_

_Bref, bisous baveux!_


End file.
